


There's a party and a deception

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Stiles happens to be here when Derek hosts a Christmas Party at his loft for his tenants it's just a coincidence, of course. And nothing can go wrong. Well, almost nothing.</p>
<p>beta'd, any remaining mistakes are mine.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/109884957553/theres-a-party-and-a-deception">share it on tumblr</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a party and a deception

“You two really are such a lovely couple” Sylvia Gerschwin, the old lady from 2B, says, raising her glass towards Stiles and Derek and downing it. “It’s so refreshing to have you here!” She smiles at them before heading towards the living room to refill her drink.

“Your neighbors think we’re a couple? Derek. What did you tell them?” Stiles grins.

“Nothing.” Derek can’t help the offended tone. “They’ve probably gotten the idea seeing you here every day of your Christmas break. And every weekend you came home before that.” Not that Derek minded having Stiles for company.

“Oh so it’s my fault?”

“Yup.” Okay maybe Derek should have said something the first time Sylvia mentioned how nice it was to see him with someone. But she seemed so happy for him. And okay maybe part of him liked the idea of Stiles being his someone. Even if it was just for a lie.

“Well they’re gonna be heartbroken when they learn you’ve never even bought me flowers.”

“I didn’t take you as a flower guy.”

“You didn’t take me at all, you’re the worse not boyfriend ever.” Stiles grins.

Derek sighs. Sometimes the reasons he liked Stiles were a complete mystery to him.

 

On that terrible pun they’re interrupted by Sofia, who tells them how she’s growing a small jungle on her first floor balcony and this year she’s pretty sure she has a shot at Beacon Hills Spring Contest in the Appartment and Balcony category.

“You two should enter too, with that huge window of yours and all that space outside you could grow so many plants, even tomatoes,” Sofia says, stars in her eyes as she tells them about all the variety of plants that would benefit from this sun exposure.

 

-

 

“You are aware that now it’s all they’re gonna talk about the entire afternoon.” Derek says as soon as she abandons them to compare watering can brands with Henry from 7A. “And probably every time I’ll meet one of them in the building. Or in town.” Derek says hoping it’ll inspire Stiles some guilt.

“And it makes me very proud.”

Nailed it.

“I hate you.” Derek says.

“Yet you still invited me to your fancy Neighbor Christmas party, how strange is that...”

“I didn’t invite you. You invited yourself the same way you did every day since you came home from college. Two weeks ago.”

To be completely honest, Derek really doesn’t mind Stiles invading his space. He likes listening to Stiles talk about college and his roomate and rating his professors according to a system Derek doesn’t quite understand but is sure Stiles uses a spreadshit for so he can pretend it’s for science. Maybe a white board too. He should visit him sometimes and check for himself.

 

Stiles doesn’t have the opportunity to answer as Mr Mulligan and his twin daughters come to wish the couple Happy Holidays and hand them a gift wrapped in shiny green paper.

By the time the girls finish telling them the story of how their guinea pigs fell in love, Stiles is embracing the lie and holding Derek’s hand and when Finn from 4C asks them where the lovebirds plan on spending New Year, Stiles is calling Derek hon’ and Derek is making up a story about a retreat in the woods and a fireplace. He shouldn’t play along with this, there’s no way it’s gonna end well, he knows it, but the felling of Stiles’ hand in his, the warmth radiating from his skin, it’s too good to give it up yet.

 

“I would actually love to spend New Year’s Eve in the woods with a fireplace,” Stiles says dreamingly. They’re in the kitchen, Derek focused on opening a new bottle of champagne, occupying his hands so they don’t jump back to holding Stiles’.

He’s also not gonna think about Stiles waiting for him by a fireplace. Naked. Or about all the things he’d do to him to warm up those long winter nights. He’s just gonna open that freaking bottle and go back to chatting with his neighbors. He can handle this. He’s a strong independant wom- no he’s not gonna make Friends references because he’s spent too much time with Stiles absorbing all his pop culture references. He’s not.

 

The minute they’re back in the pit Stiles intertwines their fingers and Derek’s brain short-circuits which allows Stiles to say anything and everything to the next three people they meet including once again Mrs Gerschwin who may be sharing a story about her cat, or was it a python Derek’s not sure he was too busy not burning from the inside from Stiles’s touch and Stiles’ eyes on him and his smile, this smile he wants to kiss off his lips.

 

Basically it’s Derek’s dream except it’s a nightmare. A joke. And it’s about to get worse when Carla and Debbie invite “Derek and his sweet fiancé” to dinner in January, “you know if you have time we always love getting to know new people” Debbies says, “And I have this amazing chili recipe I’m dying to try”, Carla adds.

This is too much. Derek feels his heart is about to explode.

 

-

 

“A double date, that’s sweet,” Stiles says as soon as the neighbors walk away, unaware of Derek’s discomfort.

“So we’re engaged now. Fantastic” Derek deadpans, letting go of Stiles hand quickly.

“I think we’d even have a shot at cutest couple of the building if there were a vote.” Stiles smiles  and Derek’s sure he’s really enjoying making fun of him when all he wants is to stop this and he really really needs to leave the room this instant. The balcony seems like a safe place. With air to breath. And maybe jump and crash on the ground below to escape going back again. Ever.

 

Except Stiles follows him and they’re alone outside now.

 

“You’re angry.”

Derek keeps his back to Stiles, unable to face him until he can decide if he’d rather punch him or kiss him. Both probably not being an option.

“Your deducing skills are flawless.”

“I thought you were having fun?

“This is the complete opposite of fun, Stiles. They’re gonna ask me about you every time I come accross them and I’ll have to keep pretending because if I tell them we lied they’ll never trust me again.” At this point Derek is almost shouting.

“Wait you called me babe and told Miss Garrett we were saving ourselves for marriage, if that’s not having fun...” Stiles’ smiles has vanished now, replaced by worry.

“What was I supposed to do? Fake-break up with you in front of them?”

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have told them how you fell in love with me the day I gave up first line at Lacrosse to help you find your imaginary cat?” Stiles mocks.

 

Truth is Derek didn’t have to lie on that one. Every moment spent with Stiles since that day was him falling in love with Stiles bit by bit until there was no denying he’d fallen head over heels for the guy.

 

And yes for a moment in there Derek enjoyed pretending they were lovers, sweethearts, fiancés. Something they would never be. He did enjoy tasting what he could never have and hope it’d be enough. Holding Stiles hand, feeling his skin and his pulse, brushing his thumb on his fingers, slowly, pretending it was real even for an hour. Yeah Derek had enjoyed it. But then the hour was over  and the carriage turned back to a pumpkin and he felt like he’d swallowed something rotten.

 

“Well I’m sorry I didn’t realize pretending to be my boyfriend was such a torture for you,” Stiles adds when Derek stays quiet. Voice trembling, Stiles hides his hands clenched into fists in his hoodie.

“It’s only torture because it’s not real.” Derek says in a whisper and the words are out before he can take them back.

“What?” Stiles’ eyes jerking from his feet to Derek’s face.

“You should leave now.”

“What? No. Derek?”

“Please.” He’s begging, eyes closed, wishing he could turn back time when suddenly there’s a hand on his arm and he opens his eyes and Stiles has moved close to him. Very close.

 

“Are you …?” Stiles pauses. “Would you..? Shit. I mean. You want this to be true?”

Derek nods. There’s no use denying it now. Words are stuck in his throat though so all he can do is nod and wait for the downfall, for a laugh or a joke, however Stiles is gonna brush this away.

Except Stiles doesn’t.

“You never said anything.” his hand slides to Derek’s wrists and enfolds his fingers.

Derek frowns. “What for?”

“Well usually that’s how people get together you know, one of them asks the other out and they go on a date or three and maybe kiss.”

“Wait you want to kiss me?” Derek’s heart speeds up, surprised and hopefull.

“I thought it was obvious, and you were just ignoring it, not to hurt my ego or something.”

“You never said anything.”

“Well considering how you find me annoying, how you made it clear you didn’t invite me to this party, I wasn’t gonna risk it. Derek, you never gave me any hint about you liking me.”

“I let you stay here every time you come knocking. Or not knocking.”

“You could just be very polite.”

“I like it when you’re here,” Derek smiles.

“But why did you think I’ve spent every off day here with you if I didn’t like you back?”

“To steal my food and annoy me to death, and because Scott ditched you to see Kira.”

“Yeaaah maybe that too.” Stiles admits with a grin. “Now I realize that you letting me come in every day without even grumbling about it should have been a clue that you liked me too.”

“So we’re both idiots.” Derek puts a hand on Stiles’ neck and pulls him closer.

“Idiots who like each other.” Stiles brushes their noses together and puts a small kiss on Derek’s lips, arousing butterflies in Derek’s stomach.

He kisses Stiles back, deeper, fiercer, hands eager to touch Stiles’ neck, his shoulders and waist and everything, letting the butterflies in his stomach take over. He kisses Stiles like he’s never letting him go ever again and from the way Stiles is clutching his hips, his back, his shirt, Derek can tell he’s not letting go either.

 

-

 

“Awww they’re so cute look at this, that’s a true love kiss,” Sylvia Gerschwin tells Finn. “Did I ever tell you about that girl I liked when I was in boarding school?”

Within the next twenty minutes Finn and all the building population are gonna learn about her long lost love and Debbie’s gonna suggest they google her and next thing you know Mrs Gerschwin has a Facebook account and 27 friends from her past poking her and inviting her for tea or skydiving. Including that girl from boarding school.

 

-

 

In the meantime, completely oblivious to Mrs Gerschwin becoming a 2.0 woman, Derek is kissing

Stiles and Stiles is kissing Derek and grabbing his hair, sliding a hand under his shirt and suggesting they retreat into the bedroom, like their neighbors are probably expecting them to do anyway.


End file.
